Crisis for Control
by AvationRocks10
Summary: A pilot gets shot down during a war,he tries to get back to his unit he encounters a whole race of penguins trying to do the same,however the Enemy is still around the corner.(Rated T incase of killing)
1. Introduction

**Give feedback if I make a mistake,also I don't own Happy feet,they are owned by Warner brothers**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:Introduction<strong>

_J__uly 8,2018_

_Somewhere near Antarctica_

_1:00 AM_

On the deck of USS Kitty Hawk was Carl,Who was looking forward to where they were going but at the same time why they were going. Deep inside the carrier was all the pilot in one room."Here is the plan,There was rumors that the chinese had been secretly shipping war supplies to Antarctica."The commander made a quick pause then continued"The United Kingdom is in the middle of this,They say that the chinese captured one of their ports,Our mission is to try to retake the port."Plans are to meet up with the fleet with ours and other 4 nations,This joint operation should stop china from getting the upper hand."

"ARE WE CLEAR!

"SIR YES SIR!

_July 8,2018_

_8:00 AM_

The Five Nations have grouped into one,Everyone was getting ready,the aircraft carriers including Charles de Gaulle,Sao Paulo,and HMS Queen Elizabeth launched fighters. Carl was the last plane off the carrier,He made formation with a strike mission could only last for five hours,that is when the ships will leave. He tuned his radio."Jack,You there?"

"I am here..Go."

"What do you expect why the Chinese did this?"

"Don't worry about it,We will have to find out later."

As they both sped to the port,missiles rushed throughout the sky. Jack fired a missile at a few ships,all of them blew up.

"Got them!"Jack fired a few more missiles at more ships as Carl dropped his bombs on a few more ships. He didn't look if the Cargo ship was sinking due to his alarm going off."Carl!Evade!You..."

The radio cut off as the missile hit the Carl's plane,Carl looked around him."Carl!Your on fire!Get out!"

Carl did what Jack asked,getting out as the plane exploded."Carl,Hang in there!I'll call for help!"Carl looked down as he was about to land on ice."Better than the freezing water"There was a huge air battle going on above him as he touched down,Suddenly the ice broke under him and he fell. He was sliding down a tunnel until he hit his head on a part of the ceiling and blacked out.


	2. Meeting Mumble&Erik

**Welcome back to the Story if you have any problems with my story,Please remember I don't own Happy Feet,They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:Meeting Mumble and Erik<strong>

_12:00 PM,A few hours later_

Carl was hit with pain as soon as he came to,The last thing that he remembered was the mission and before that.  
>"How long was i out,"He could tell he was in some cave by looking as how deep under he else was not right,"Someone should have came down here after me,Whatever happened to them I hope that they didn't get captured."<br>As He look for a way above,the battle was still going on,Smoke was burning form Fuel tanks on the docks.  
>Most of dock was on fire,The chinese and their fleet was now going after the Allied battle now lasting hours was now pointless,which in turn was about to become a all out was in a battle himself,He had found a way out but only to be spotted what looked to be a chinese pilot."Oh Snap!"He said as he ran for cover,He loaded his sidearm.<p>

_Meanwhile,Somewhere near Carl's location_

_12:05 PM_

"ERIK STAY DOWN"Mumble said as both Emperors took cover,They watched in horror at 10 jets chased one another firing bullets about 20 feet above."We need to get out of here."

_10 minutes earlier_

Both Mumble and Erik were headed to shore for a father and son activity,"So Erik Ready to show me who what you got."  
>They both spent the next five minutes catching the most fish they the end,Mumble was outperformed by his son.<br>"Look like I win this time Dad."Mumble smiled at his son,"lets go home."It was right at that moment that the joy turned to horror.A jet came down on fire and hit the water,Another flying more soon appeared flying so low their engines knocked the two penguins off their feet.

_Fast forward_

_12:06 PM_

Carl slowly came out of his hiding place,expecting to see the enemy pilot still instead the enemy pilot jumped from behind tried to put pressure against the pilot's arm now holding a knife,His strength was wasted as he pushed against the other his other hand,Carl tried to grab his sidearm about to the side of the enenmy pilot saw this and pressed harder,Carl saw a piece of ice on the ground and realized it was his chance,he picked the shard of ice and threw it into the eye of the enemy pilot,who threw one arm to cover the eye and the enemy pilot scrambled for the sidearm.

Carl was shot as the two stopped their the ground they both were bleeding but it wasn't that bad for Carl however it was bad enough that his vision slowed. As he looked on two figures were sliding his way,that was all he saw before he blacked out again. The battle above was to a losing fight,Almost all the allied planes were down and some were unable to continue fighting.

"Message from HQ!Everyone retreat!"

"You can't be serous!"

"Pilots you have no choice!You can't stay in the air forever!"

"Alright general!Everyone RTB!"Jack just grew wide eye,shaking his head."Sorry Carl,You got to get out on your own."Jack turned his helicopter around,headed back to the ships."

_Back with Carl_

_8:00 PM_

"You think he will be alright dad."Erik replied while having a look on his face"I don't know Erik,We got to trust what the doctors say."Both of them left the room where Carl was in Carl's mind,there was activity.A flashback to when he was younger.

"Dad,why serve the country when we don't have to."

"Son,It is something that our nation has in common with others.

"Fighting for peace and what is right."

"That is all what matters."

Carl had never forgotten his dad's words,now he was fighting for peace and what was right. Carl's brain kicked in,his condition seemed fine but what dumbfounded him was a heater infront of him and a bandage around his really got him was the big room he was sat up and took time to think,just a second later a door couldn't believe his eyes,it was two fully grown emperor with baby fur and one with no baby fur,Now the hard part begins for two penguins.

"Hello there Sir,How is that wound of yours"

Carl kept still,taking a deep breath and replied

"Not too,Just burns a little bit."

"By the way I haven't get to figure out your name?"Mumble said.

"Carl Rogers..."

"Nice to meet you,my name is Mumble Happy Feet."

"And my name is Erik Happy Feet."

"Thank you for saving me,How dd you managed to get me here anyway?"

"Well we managed to get other humans to help us?"

"So where are they now?"

"They left after we got you here."

"Thank for the help but I got to go."

Mumble was confused"Go where?"

Carl had to explain how he got here in the first He wasn't getting rescued anytime soon he might as well hang out with them."Since you the one who found me first,Can you show me to where you came from."Before Mumble could reply,a low shopping sound can be heard by the three of went outside with a hope that it was a to his horror,The shape looked took it to be a Russian built MI-8 with chinese markings on it.

Carl hid upstairs with Mumble and Erik as Chinese soldiers breaks the door,One was headed upstairs,Carl thought of a plan,He waited for a soldier to get close to a window under him,And sure enough one did,He jumped from the second floor and smash though to the first floor. The chinese soldier the first victim fall,Carl now in action,began to fire at the more went down. As soon as he fired his last the enemy soldiers were dead,One was only remaining,the one headed back up,He was shot to the floor with a knife inches from his heart,Carl looked at the other had eyes filled with death,looking somewhere near 14 to 18 years old.

"He is only a kid,Don't kill him."Mumble screamed,It was a fight due to Carl being on the floor and with a knife slowly coming was able to overpower the other and instead of killing the poor guy,He chose to knock him out.

"That was amazing Carl,"Erik said as both penguins watch him stand up.

"Nothing to it,lets get out before someone else finds us."

"What about him?"asked to Erik's question,he looked back at the lifeless kid.A deep regret soared though him,As of leaving him here all alone. He picked him up and took him outside,where the Chinese helicopter lay unattended."We will bring him along but only for a short while."Carl started up the chopper while Mumble and Erik jumped into the back,Carl then used a rappel ropes he found to tie their prisoner."Lets just hope my air force doesn't mistake us for the enemy."Carl lifts the helicopter into the air.

_July 8,2018_

_11:30 PM_

_Pegasus field_

Jack walked from a building with his Co-pilot to his AH-64,"Boeing,Our orders are to go CAP(Combat Air Patrol)enemy over lines,We are to shoot anything that we see with Chinese markings on it."Jack looked at his Co-pilot."Dude,I already know about the mission,I am just getting use to this cold weather."His Co-pilot continued as they closed their cockpits."The Combined fleet nearly lost all of their aircraft so we been called in so we wouldn't have the risk of high speed aircraft near enemy lines."

"Hellfire missiles armed!"

30mm cannon armed!"

Jack lifts off into the night expecting to see some action,unknown to the things that lay ahead of him.


	3. Meeting Everyone

**Welcome to chapter 4,Our characters seemed to be okay for now,but what will happen now,l****ets pick up where we left off.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:Meeting Everyone<strong>

_J__uly 9,2018_

_One hour and 30 minutes later_

Carl's chopper raced north towards the direction where Emperor land was. The two in the back,hoped that it wasn't in the middle of this conflict. Meanwhile Jack was heading toward enemy lines,his Co-pilot was controling the weapons while he was doing the flying."Boeing our mission has changed,We are now to destroy everything that are still untouched in the port."Jack gave a smile to the new objectve."Alright lets move before the chinese can do something."

_1:50 AM_

"Six are away."Both pilots watched as the missiles hit some of the buildings,blowing up their loads of ammunition still inside."That is all of them lets bac..He was interrupted by his Co-pilot.

"Contact 5 miles from is coming in from the east and heading west!"

Jack check his night scope,He spot what looks to be a Mi-8."Stange,No choppers should be up right now..."

"Time to target is 30 seconds!"

Jack took time to wonder what he was about to do,24 lives will be lost with a push of a button. However even though he was against it,he was suppose to do what he was ordered to do.

"5 Second left!"

"What I am gonna do will affect the families of those men and myself,I'll take that risk."He pulls his trigger,A hellfire missile launches from his chopper,Speeding towards the other.

_40 minutes before_

Carl ease on the power as he landed on a clear spot,"The passengers behind him was still asleep except soldier they captured awaken 10 minutes before. Even though his mouth was covered he was demanding to be let go,Carl just said to the soldier"Knock yourself out."After Erik and Mumble had woken up,They took a look at New Emperor Land.

"It is a little too dark to see anyone."

"Lets hope that this doesn't wake them up,Cover your ears!"Carl said as he pointed a barrel like tube pulled the back end and load hissing filled the air for a penguins looked to see a bright light slowly falling back towards earth.

"Now that we can see..."The three saw Emperorland to be completely clean,not a block of ice was also saw the whole emperor population to be intact. Not only that they were waking up too."Mumble!"Mumble turned to who had called his name,and sure enough it was Gloria.

_A few minutes earlier_

The Emperor population was all sound asleep except Gloria and Bo,they were and Erik had been gone all knowing about if they are still alive. The two females became tried a attempt to cheer both of them up,"Don't give up hope,They may still come back."Bo was relieved only for a short while.  
>In her effort to relieve herself,Bo began to sing.<p>

_(Bo)Feel the breeze  
><em>_Look at the sky  
><em>_Sun's heating my cold skin  
><em>_Take a breath, look around_

_See the world__  
><em>_But this wind makes me hear  
><em>_Far away moan  
><em>_Heroes voices chocked by war_

Gloria noticed what Bo just said,She knew it was only a clear indication of the reason why their mates haven't returned.  
>Bo continued on to sing.<p>

_(Bo)By the war  
><em>_And I feel, one day for real  
><em>_We'll all erase the past mistakes  
><em>_The sun will wash away the dirty black rain_

_The whole world shows us its majesty  
><em>_The noise of fear will hide in the depth  
><em>_And lights from today show us the way._

After she stopped singing,A really low chopping noise got their sounded like it was coming above them. But it was too dark to sound got louder and then died of them listened carefully and heard footsteps,then there was a loud hiss. Loud enough to wake up the whole population. Jess came along coving his ears."Bo!What in the Great Guin was that!?"

Bo,Gloria,and Jess then looked up and saw a bright light above a hill,there was Carl,Mumble,and Erik.

_1:15 AM_

_Emperor land_

The three headed down towards a now stunned crowd,from there our heroes introduced each other,spoke up."Alright so are there anybody else that we need to check on."

"Well we do need to check Adelie land."Mumble said in response."I do have one request,I would like to bring along Gloria...My wife."

"What about you Erik?"

"I would like Bo,Atticus,and Jess to come."

"Very well then,since everyone is safe from here...lets go."

"Flora...You stay here since this could be dangerous."

As they boarded the chopper,The first thing Gloria noticed was the tied Chinese soldier."Why is he here?"

"I'll explain during once we get into the air."

Carl told what had happened for the past hours,why he was involved in all of this. Then he continued on with the controls,pointing them towards Adelie land.

_35 minutes later_

Carl was nearing Adelie land,he also noted that it was dangerously close to enemy lines. He planned to pick up anyone he could get on. Suddenly he saw a flash of light and then a warning on the flight computer,telling him that he was being tracked by a missile.

"Everyone hang on back there!"

Carl pulled back hard on the helicopter moved into a barrel roll while popping out flares attempting to evade the missile.  
>The effects of G-force was unforgiving but they pulled though,"UGH!"The hellfire missile missed by a few feet from the tail. Carl soon saw the Silhouette from the other helicopter and by telling he knew it was a allied chopper,He quickly tuned to allied radio traffic to tell the pilot to stop firing.<p>

Jack couldn't believe it that chopper had evaded his missile. He was bound to pull the trigger again when his radio cracked to life."Inbound aircraft,I request that you halt your attack over."Jack responded to the sudden voice."Carl?"His radio cracked again with a reply."Jack?"

"Thank god!You were listed Missing In Action..."

"Tell Command to change it later."

"I'll but how did you find that thing."

"I sort of stole it and I am going somewhere 5 miles west."

"I'll be following you...Just tell me what happened so far?"

As before Carl had to explain his story."Well there it they began walking,Carl started humming a tone which made mumble tap his feet,Carl noticed and ask."By the way,Mumble can you tell me your history."

Mumble faced Carl"Well I was born differently,my father dropped my egg which took my ability to sing but give my ability to dance,If it wasn't for Gloria however I wouldn't be here today nor would my population,I along with Erik saved it two times."

"Well that explains a lot."

_2:00 AM_

_Adelie land_

the helicopters landed somewhere in the clearing and everyone headed out.

"I guess I am going to have to do this again."Carl took out the flare and did the same thing back at Emperor Land but instead of loud motion,it was only quiet. Something wasn't right."HELLO RAMON ARE YOU HERE,ANYONE"Mumble didn't get a reply.

"Maybe if you speak into this it might help."Jack said as he revealed a microphone,Mumble repeated the message but still he didn't get a response. Gloria walked up next to him."Mumble let Me and Bo give it a try."Both of them began to sing soon after.

_"The journey begins  
>Start from within<br>__Things that I need to know  
><em>_The song of the bird Echoed in words_

_Flying for the need to fly  
><em>_Thoughts endless in flight  
>Day turns to night<br>Questions you ask your soul_

_Which way do I go?  
><em>_How fast is too slow?  
><em>_The journey has its time within us  
><em>_If a man can fly over an ocean  
><em>_And no mountains can get in his way_

Adelie penguins began coming out of their hiding places and singing along,Everyone began to smile.

_Will he fly on forever  
><em>_Searching for something to believe  
><em>_From above I can see from the heavens  
><em>_Down below sea the storm rages on_

_And somewhere in the answer,  
><em>_There is a hope to carry on  
>When I finally return<em>

_Things that I learn  
>Carry me back to home,<br>the thoughts that I feed  
><em>_Planting a seed_

_With time will begin to grow  
><em>_The more that I try  
><em>_The more that I fly  
><em>_The answer in itself will be __there__."_

As Gloria and Bo finished,Ramon and Carmen called the front of the Adelie population. The Emperor penguins smiled as the group made their way into Adelie land,There was a bang and then snow lifted up from the ground infront of them. On one of cliffs,stood eight Chinese soldiers.


End file.
